The Beginning of an Adventure
by averagewriter101
Summary: Jack needs something to bring a little excitement into his life. {{A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story;; not really any plot :P }}
1. Meeting Someone New

Jack Frost sighed as he sailed through the sky, looking down at the houses below him. It was time for something different, something new.

Now, he loved spending time with his friends; Merida was amazing at whatever activity they wanted to try, Hiccup great with thinking and solving any problem, Rapunzel astonishing with finding new ways to defeat their boredom. But sometimes it only felt as if they were going through a routine. What they needed was something, or someone, new.

Jack stopped to sit on a roof under him and enjoy the new scenery. Although he'd been to England a few times before, he never really took the time to look around.

Out of the corner of his eye, he had thought he'd seen a faint glow. _"A lamp post, maybe?"_ he thought, but when he turned, the glow was gone. "Huh," he said out loud. "Maybe I've been looking at Blondie's hair too much."

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him. "Who're you? And what're you doing at Wendy's house?" A small jingle was heard a few seconds later.

Jack spun around to see the owner of the new voice. The boy looked around twelve, with a young face topped off with ginger colored hair. He was covered in green (except for his brown shoes), and even wore a green elf hat that was accompanied with a single red feather. There was a belt around his waist, holding a small dagger off to the side. "Well?" he asked expectantly. "Who are you?"

Jack held his staff warily, not sure whether to trust the stranger.

"Gosh, if you're that shy, I guess I'll start first. I'm Peter Pan!" Peter stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake. Jack lowered his staff and slowly reached out to shake Peter's hand. "I'm Jack.. who's your friend?" he asked, his eyes flickering over to the small glow hovering next to Peter. It looked a bit smaller, if not the same size, as Baby Tooth.

"Oh, that's Tinkerbell! Tink for short." Jack couldn't tell whether Tinkerbell's glow was turning a soft pink or it was just his mind.

Peter suddenly went on a rambling about where they came from; apparently they were from Neverland, where their friends and them apparently had great adventures.

"Great adventures, huh?" Jack grinned. "How'd you like to have an adventure with some of my friends here?"


	2. Hasty Plans

"Rapunzel, I swear, it's as if there's been four of you around the tower lately!"

Rapunzel nervously fidgeted with her hair, looking down as Mother Gothel continued to talk. "Almost every day I've had to go back to the market. What has gotten into you?"

"Sorry, Mother, I guess.. I guess it's just me growing up." She gave a weak chuckle, still looking down to avoid Gothel's eyes.

Mother Gothel sighed. "Well, I'll be back around dusk." Rapunzel tossed the majority of her hair out the window, handing the rest to Gothel so she could safely lower herself down to the earth.

Rapunzel sat down by the window, watching her caretaker disappear the farther she walked. She actually hadn't changed her normal eating habits, but when guests were lounging around, she felt it rude to not offer any snacks. She already knew that Merida liked to occasionally take a bite out of the red apple, and Jack loved to throw grapes up into the air, either to catch them into his mouth or turn them into frost, letting them fall down on whoever was below and watch as their head was suddenly covered in a small patch of ice. Whenever Gothel brought back a nice fish (which she rarely did; she couldn't last having to smell it the entire way back home), Rapunzel remembered to always save a piece for Toothless and Hiccup, even though Hiccup politely declined any food when ever offered.

A small breeze blew into the tower, making Rapunzel wrap her arms around herself. "Blondie!" Jack appeared, kneeling on the window sill, a wide grin on his face. "I've got someone new!" He jumped down from where he was perched, making way for Peter, followed by Tinkerbell, to fly in.

Rapunzel watched them circle the room in the air then land lightly on the ground. "Wow, don'tcha ever get tired of all this hair?" Peter asked her as he picked up a segment from the ground and started examining it. A small jingle soon came from Tinkerbell, who had found Pascal and started fluttering around him.

"Uh, well, sometimes. But it comes in handy a lot." Rapunzel answered him.

"Green Bean says he's been on tons of adventures before!" Jack beamed with excitement. "And as soon as Arrowette and Hiccup get here, we're gonna have one with 'em!"

" 'Ay, now what's all this 'bout an adventure?"

Merida, followed by Hiccup, entered the room. Unlike Jack and Gothel, they chose the alternative entrance, the "hidden" door at the bottom back of the tower which Toothless made sure to keep guard.

"Green Bean, this is Blondie-"

"Rapunzel."

"Arrowette-"

_"Merida!"_

"and Hiccup." Jack finished, playfully rolling his eyes at the other two. Rapunzel didn't mind as much as Merida, but preferred to _.

"Guys, this is Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Tell 'em what you told me about everything in Neverland."

"Neverland? I've never heard of it before.." Hiccup muttered, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Peter mimicked his expression, dropping down to sit with his legs crossed. "I dunno, I kinda forgot what I've said since then.." His face suddenly brightened. "But I can take you to meet the Lost Boys! Maybe they could tell the stories again!"

"Great, we'll leave now!" Jack said without hesitation. "C'mon, guys, can't waste time."

Rapunzel stiffened slightly, edging her way away from the door. Jack turned just in time to see her make a beeline for her room and quietly, but swiftly shut the door.

**{{Sorry it's worse than the first :P }}**


	3. UPDATE

{{ Sorry I haven't published anything new in a while, but I have E.O.C.'s and benchmarks coming up and I really want to do well on them. I'm already working on Chapter 3 though and might have it up by the end of the month, if I'm lucky. Also, if you've got any ideas for new characters, please tell! I've got an outline of what happens after Peter [for a new story or more chapters, depending on how long the current story goes] but I'd love to hear about who'd you'd want to see!

That's basically it for now; thanks for taking the time to read this and just hang in there for chapter 3 }}


	4. Time for a Change

Jack watched as Rapunzel quickly made her way to her room and shut the door.

"I'll, uh, be right back," He muttered, too focused on the closed room to notice if anyone had paid attention.

Hiccup nodded absent-minded, his eyes trained on the fairy hovering about. Merida looked after Jack, her eyes longing, until she began to pretend to be polishing her bow.

Jack knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Rapunzel?"

The door slowly inched open, only half of Rapunzel's face visible. With a small sigh, she fully opened the door and stepped aside, giving him room to enter.

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" He stepped closer to her, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. When she didn't push away, but instead mimicked his action, he hugged her a bit tighter.

"Mother would be furious if I went out the tower."

Jack pursed his lips slightly. He had completely forgotten about Gothel in the excitement of traveling somewhere new.

Elinor and Fergus allowed Merida to leave the kingdom, her skill in archery enough for them to trust her out alone. Hiccup's father Stoick allowed him to leave, knowing that Toothless would be there if there was ever any trouble.

Mother Gothel, though, was intent on keeping Rapunzel inside the tower at all times. And although there wasn't really anything horribly dangerous around the tower, Gothel easily manipulated her to think so. He remembered the one time he was around to hear Rapunzel ask.

_"Just for five minutes!" Rapunzel pleaded. _

_Mother Gothel turned and gave her a nasty look. "Rapunzel. Enough is enough. I've already said no, so stop badgering me about it. The outside world is a terrible place, you're better off staying here anyways."_

_Rapunzel's face fell slightly but she obeyed and didn't ask again._

"Rapunzel, there is nothing horrible outside the tower. And if there is, you always have us to protect you." Jack leaned his forehead against hers. "I promise."

Rapunzel smiled slightly, trying not to wrinkle her nose as Jack's cool breath blew across. Her expression made brought a quiet chuckle out of him before he pulled away a bit reluctantly.

"So do you want to go now?"

Jack grinned as Rapunzel nodded.

"C'mon then, let's go get ready."

{{ A bit rushed, perhaps, and definitely short but it's the best I can do with limited time on my hands. Last week of February should be a good time to continue onto chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! }}


End file.
